PROJECT SUMMARY: Integrated Biobanking Shared Resource (IBSR) The purpose of the Integrated Biobanking Shared Resource is to provide access to biospecimens by coordinated general and targeted biospecimen acquisition along with relevant expertise and technical resources to enhance basic, translational and clinical cancer biospecimen-based research activities at the Dan L. Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center. Access to such resources is critical for biospecimen-based cancer investigations. This Shared Resource (SR) is a merger of the prior Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology (HTAP) and the Population Sciences Biorepository (PSB) SRs into a single Integrated Biobanking SR (IBSR). This is a natural outgrowth of the close working relationship of the HTAP and PSB SRs over many years. Merger of HTAP and PSB SRs will allow us to further integrate our operations within a common management structure. The Shared Resource personnel have extensive experience in pathology, epidemiology, biospecimen acquisition and processing, bank maintenance and distribution. In addition, personnel are trained in the various technical services offered including peripheral blood mononuclear cell preparation, DNA extraction, routine histology services, frozen sections, tissue microarray construction, immunohistochemistry, tissue microarray scanning, and multiplex image analysis. We also provide pathology consultation by expert pathologists for both human tissue specimens and mouse models, and risk factor questionnaire development and collection.